criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Franca Capecchi
|age = 42 |nationality = Italian-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. Italy (formerly) |family = Vittorio Capecchi (husband) † Giulietta Capecchi (daughter) Lucrezia Capecchi (daughter) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #26: Giving up the Ghost (s4) }} Franca Capecchi was a suspect in the murder investigations of guide Will Wyoming in Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past), witness Vinnie Costa in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) and of her husband, mobster Vittorio Capecchi, in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Profile Franca is the 42-year-old wife of Italian mobster Vittorio Capecchi. She has short curly brown hair. In her first appearance, she wears a lavender hat with light pink and red roses and pale yellow feathers. She dons a lavender dress with plum ruffles and a black ribbon. Additionally, she sports red earrings and a necklace. It is made known that Franca knows how to tie knots, has head lice and eats cactus. In her second appearance, she wears a red and brown dress with floral designs. She also wears a matching hat with red and orange roses and feathers. Additionally, she sports red earrings and a red choker. It is discovered that she drinks whiskey punch, likes Buffalo Bill and plays poker. Events of Criminal Case Giving up the Ghost Franca became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a painting found in the Devil's Ridge post office. She thanked them for finding her trunk, but was unaware of a murder occurring nor did she know the victim. All she cared about was finding her husband's home, considering he basically owned the surrounding lands. But she did complain about the lands and how they look, not to mention how hot it was. Franca was spoken to again about traces of pasta that ended up on the victim's boots. She confessed she had in fact met Will, all she wanted was help fixing her carriage's wheel but the victim disrespected her. Will had called her a dirty immigrant, then stomped on her pasta, telling her to go back to her own country. This made her furious that he disrespected her like that, on her own land nonetheless. Franca was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Lucy Liang for Will's murder. But Rose and the player spoke with her again about more details regarding the Italian mob driving everyone out of Devil's Ridge. She said her husband was a businessman and knew nothing of his business, even if it involved driving everyone out of Devil's Ridge, she was sure he had a good reason for it. Despite the threat that was clearly left, she insinuated that her husband was not a violent man, and that that was just his way of motivating people. Blood Bath Franca became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found her ring in the saloon where Vinnie was killed. She was angry at seeing them again, and was unaware of where her husband was. As for why she was there, she heard about the trial and came to support her husband, but was shocked to hear of Vinnie's murder. It made her mad that she had to deal with the team again since Vinnie is dead and her husband disappeared on her, making her feel like she came for nothing. Franca was spoken to again about a photo of her and the victim, suggesting the two were rather intimate. She denied it was an affair, she just took him under her wing and considered him a close friend. But she broke it off soon after, feeling disappointed in him. It made her even more furious that he would speak against Vittorio, even after everything she did for him. In the end, Franca was found to be innocent a second time after the team incarcerated Clay Westwood for Vinnie's murder. How the East Was Won Case appearances *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery FCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Franca, as she appeared in Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past). FCapecchiApp2MOTP.png|Franca, as she appeared in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) and How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Franca's daughter. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Franca's late daughter. VCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi, Franca's late husband. OG SUS 426 603.jpg OG_SUS_429_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects